Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector driver and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a technique in which a driving semiconductor directly controls a brake signal when a brake error occurs in driving an injector, to thus secure a safety function.
Description of the Prior Art
Recently, when a vehicle engine supplies fuel, it receives data from various sensors within the engine. An engine control unit (ECU) determines a fuel supply amount based on the data, and an injector that injects fuel supplies the determined amount of fuel. A fuel injector is installed in an engine system of a vehicle to supply and inject fuel, and in particular, in a diesel engine vehicle, an injector is installed to directly inject fuel to an interior of a combustion chamber.
A common rail system, an example of a fuel injection device, supplies fuel from a high pressure pump to a rail. Upon receiving pressure of the rail from a pressure sensor, an ECU controls pressure of the rail and transmits a fuel injection signal to allow fuel to be injected. In the common rail system, an accelerometer is attached to the center of an engine block, and signals generated from the accelerometer are acquired every hour to adjust a pilot fuel amount to fit a state of the injector. Although a small amount of fuel is repeatedly injected by a same injector, a small amount of fuel injection needs to be managed within a predetermined deviation to fulfill an original function thereof, so fuel quantity management in pilot injection or post-injection is a critical factor.
Meanwhile, an engine controller is a device that adjusts a fuel quantity to be injected to an engine, an ignition time, and the like, on the whole to control RPM, or the like, of the engine. To ensure accurate adjustment, the engine controller receives several signals and performs an optimized engine controlling operation. Among the signals, a brake signal is an important signal for controlling a deceleration operation of the engine through an operation such as reducing an engine fuel quantity, or the like. Upon receiving the brake signal, a micro-control unit (MCU) of the engine controller determines whether to perform a deceleration operation. However, when the brake signal is not properly transmitted to the engine controller due to physical impact or if a main MCU is not normally operated due to internal or external factors (e.g., MCU failure), the MCU may not perform an accurate deceleration operation.